Te quiero idiota
by trekumy
Summary: Te quiero idiota… claro el gran artista marcial que todo lo puede no es capaz de percatarse de ese pequeño, minúsculo, ínfimo detallito… cabeza hueca.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Te quiero idiota.**

_Te quiero idiota… claro el gran artista marcial que todo lo puede no es capaz de percatarse de ese pequeño__, minúsculo, ínfimo detallito… cabeza hueca._

-¿Porqué me miras de esa forma marimacho, me veo sexy comiendo el desayuno?- preguntó Ranma altaneramente, deteniendo un par de segundos su ataque al tazón de arroz.

-Si, muy sexy, como un gorila con diarrea…

-Simpática…

-Vanidoso.

-Pechos planos.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Flaca desgarbada!

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Ya quisieras, así te miraría al menos!

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron gritos de dolor y el característico sonido de la madera rompiéndose.

-Debilucho- murmuró molesta corriendo a su habitación, mientras él intentaba desclavar su cabeza de la duela.

_Se ve tan linda cuando se mueve como__ un hipopótamo ebrio, pero si se lo dijera me mandaría a volar como siempre, ¿cómo espera aprender si golpea al primero que le señala un error? Marimacho violenta…_

-Ranma, alcánzame esa cinta de ahí, quiero practicar un poco de gimnasia rítmica.

-¿No deberías ponerte el leotardo para eso?

-¿Quieres verme de leotardo? Vaya al fin admites lo pervertido que eres.

-¡Lo decía porque eres tan torpe que te enredarías con tu propio gi, engreída!

-¿Engreída? ¡Mira quien lo dice, el rey de los engreídos! ¿Qué me dirás ahora, que te ves mejor que yo con tu cuerpo de chica? Nenita…

-¡No soy ninguna nenita! ¡Eres imposible Akane!- diciendo esto se largó furioso del lugar, dejando a Akane algo afligida.

_Detesto verlo así, paso que no me hable, pero que ni siquiera me mire es doloroso. __Si consigo que me grite al menos estará hablándome, y con suerte talvez incluso me mire._

-Oye Ranma…- lo llamó sin obtener respuesta –Ehh… eres un idiota.

Esperó algún movimiento de él, pero nada, parecía no escucharla, y ella no planeaba rendirse.

-Pervertido… estúpido… engreído, troglodita, grosero- aún no había respuesta y las ideas se acababan -¡Apestoso, bruto… ehhh… ¿ya te dije idiota?

No era posible que no pudiera hacerlo reaccionar, así que con determinación tomó de la cocina un sartén y un cucharón de metal y comenzó a golpearlos muy cerca de la cabeza de su prometido, mientras continuaba con la serie de insultos.

-¡Pies planos, cara de sapo, cuerpo de ladrillo, cabello de escoba!

Ya desesperada por la actitud de su prometido, y temiendo que se hubiera quedado sordo en algún momento, lanzó el cucharón y comenzó a golpearle en la cabeza con el sartén.

-¡Sordo!- sartenazo -¡Malo!- otro sartenazo -¡Dime algo!- exigió dándole tan fuerte que partió el sartén.

Buscó algo más para golpearlo, y lo único que había en el comedor era…

-¡Está bien, dime que quieres!- le gritó furioso al verla levantando la mesa.

-¡Qué dejes de estar enojado, no puedes ofenderte por esa tontería!

-¡Si puedo, sabes perfectamente cuanto he sufrido por mi maldición, si unas pocas veces he podido aprovecharla eso no me convierte en una nenita!- gritó Ranma parándose.

-Si, lo sé, pero… ¡Sólo me estaba defendiendo, tú comenzaste!

-¡No, tú comenzaste, me llamaste pervertido!

-Si, pero… ¿Por qué querías que me quitara el gi?- preguntó más tranquila.

-¡Por lo mismo que hago todo lo demás, para que no te lastimes tonta!- confesó dejándola sin palabras.

No tardó en percatarse de lo que había dicho, así que rojo hasta las orejas intentó arreglarlo de la única forma que conocía.

-¡No pienses lo hago por ti!- exclamó rápidamente –Es solo que no puedo permitir que la prometida de un artista marcial de mi nivel ande por ahí lastimada.

-Seguro, si no estuviéramos comprometidos no te preocuparías por mí- completó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Claro, en ese caso todo sería muy diferente!- asintió, pero luego de unos segundos la información llegó a su cerebro –Oye no es para tanto, si no estuviéramos prometidos también me… ¿Akane?- preguntó luego de percatarse de que ella ya no estaba. –Soy un idiota…

_Me duele tanto verla llorar, en estos momentos me doy cuenta lo cruel que puedo llegar a ser, me disculparé así quizás logre verla sonreír._

Con maestría saltó del árbol sobre el cual se escondía, para quedar colgado del borde del tejado, justo frente a esa ventana que tantas veces visitó. Golpeó un par de veces, ella dejó de llorar pero sólo se giro en su cama de cara a la pared. Volvió a golpear pero fue ignorado, el siguiente golpe vino con más intensidad, a lo que ella, temerosa de que su ventana acabara hecha trizas, finalmente respondió

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó secamente mientras abría la ventana.

-Quiero… pues… ehh… disculparme…

-Bien, te perdono… adiós…- masculló secamente intentando cerrar la ventana.

-Espera…- suplicó deteniendo la ventana con su mano sobre la de ella –Yo… n… no debí haber dicho… eso…- comenzó sonrojado por el íntimo contacto –Yo habría cuidado de ti aunque no fueras mi prometida… el compromiso impuesto nunca tuvo que ver con que te protegiera- se sinceró.

El ya sonrojado rostro de Akane se tornó carmesí, emocionada le regaló una sonrisa, sólo él podía quitarle la molestia y la tristeza tan fácil. Unas pocas palabras de ese dulce tonto, y su mundo se tornaba color de rosa.

Esa sonrisa, esa endiabladamente hermosa sonrisa, capaz de idiotizarlo hasta límites insospechados, esa que tiraba abajo todas sus barreras y era capaz de convertirlo en el hombre más indefenso del mundo, daba miedo, demasiado miedo… en ese estado era absolutamente vulnerable, y si lo quisiera ella podría acabarlo de un simple golpe, debía salir de ese trance y sólo conocía una forma de hacerlo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó ella ilusionada.

-¡Claro! Soy un caballero y por lo tanto protejo a todas las damas, aunque tú no parezcas una- comenzó mientras la sonrisa de ella se desdibujaba –Ya vez que protejo a Shampoo y Ukyo, pero también a tus hermanas, incluso protegería a Kodachi si realmente se encontrara en peligro… ¿Ahora entiendes porqué no debes enfadarte?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Si, ahora lo entiendo todo!- le gritó furiosa mientras cerraba la ventana con fuerza sin darle tiempo a quitar su mano.

-¡LOCA!- aulló enfurecido, mientras intentaba sacar la mano que había quedado incrustada en el marco de la ventana.

Mientras Akane salía corriendo de la casa, los transeúntes en un radio de diez cuadras a la redonda se detenían a escuchar los gritos de dolor mezclados con blasfemias que provenían de cierta ventana en cierta casa.

Algunos huesos rotos en su mano… no era nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de ira de su "pacífica" prometida. Así que con apenas un trozo de tela precariamente envuelto alrededor de la zona afectada salió en busca de Akane.

-Niña boba… ¿porqué tuvo que irse?- mascullaba intentando cubrir su culpa con molestia.

Akane podía esconderse muy bien cuando realmente lo deseaba, no era la primera vez que ella huía de su casa por culpa de un comentario fuera de lugar de su parte. Siempre era igual, todo iba bien entre ellos, y luego él lo arruinaba y ella dolida escapaba para que no la viera llorar, claro que siempre era inútil, no importaba que tan enfadado estuviera, la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Ese idiota, estúpido anormal, la mitad del tiempo la insultaba y la otra mitad la rebajaba a la altura de un junco, uno muy corto, sin necesidad de insultarla siquiera.

-¡Infeliz, digno hijo de su padre, mejor se hubiera quedado callado!- bufaba molesta mientras caminaba enérgicamente pero sin rumbo –¡Dice una cosa linda y al instante lo arruina todo, no sé para que me molesto en escucharlo!- se detuvo con el puño levantado en señal de decisión –¡Pero no dejaré que esto me afecte!- exclamó recibiendo como respuesta el sonido de ramas de árbol meciéndose con el viento -¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?- se preguntó mirando atónita los cientos de enormes árboles a su alrededor -¿Cuándo entré yo a este bosque?

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y no había rastro de ella, ya la había buscado en todos los lugares que frecuentaba. Incluso se escabulló dentro de la mansión de Kuno y espió a Shampoo y Cologne en el Neko Haten, nunca podía descartar la posibilidad de que algún loco oportunista la hubiera secuestrado.

-¡Akane!- la llamaba corriendo por la ciudad erráticamente –_Debí haber sido más amable… se supone que iba a disculparme_- pensó sintiéndose cada vez más culpable -¡Akane, ¿Dónde estás?- aumentó la velocidad mientras se internaba en uno de los bosques de las afueras de Nerima –_Ni siquiera sé que decirle cuando la encuentre, seguro que volvemos a pelear… _

-¿Qué fue eso? Me pareció escuchar mi nombre…- murmuró deteniéndose para mirar alrededor, tarea inútil ya que casi no se podía ver nada –Imposible, nadie podría encontrarme, ni siquiera yo sé donde estoy…- reflexionó retomando su camino –Aunque… Ranma si podría encontrarme, él conoce muy bien la ciudad y… ¡Cielos, ¿porqué siempre acabo pensando en él? ¡Ese idiota debe estar muy ocupado salvando a sus preciosas Shampoo y Ukio como para venir por mí!

Continuó caminando molesta, era de noche, hacía frío, no tenía idea de cómo salir de allí y para colmo de males ya imaginaba a Ranma dentro del Neko Haten, o el Uchan's, al resguardo del frío siendo alimentado por alguna de sus prometidas bonitas. Él siempre tenía tanta suerte, y ella como una tonta, allí perdida por su culpa…

Sólo una cosa pudo sacarla de esa línea de pensamiento, de pronto el suelo desapareció debajo de sus pies, cayó inevitablemente por la pendiente cubriéndose lo mejor que podía con sus brazos. La caída fue bastante corta, pero por desgracia al pie de la ladera había un profundo lago.

-¡No… sé… nadag…!- apenas alcanzó a decir antes de hundirse como una roca.

Pataleó dentro del agua intentando hacer algo parecido a nadar, pero parecía que se hundía más, finalmente perdió el conocimiento con un último pensamiento…

-_Ranma…_

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, la luz lastimaba sus retinas así que volvió a cerrarlos. Se sentía débil, con su cuerpo algo dolorido, y su cabeza a punto de estallar. Sintió algo moverse a su lado y se esforzó por abrir al menos un ojo, entonces lo vio…

-¿Ranma?- preguntó confundida mientras se incorporaba -¿Qué hago aquí? Tú me salvaste…- dedujo al percatarse de que se encontraba en su habitación.

Él estaba sentado en la cama a su lado, en silencio y sin mirarla, se lo veía pensativo… Había algo en esa actitud tan rara que la ponía nerviosa así que decidió hacerlo hablar de la forma más rápida y efectiva que conocía…

-¡Claro, porque soy una dama, por eso me salvaste como lo haces con todas!- exclamó haciéndose la ofendida, pero no obtuvo respuesta –Oye Ranma, ¿qué sucede? Me estás asustando, dime algo- pidió mientras intentaba sacudirlo por los hombros.

Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, él continuaba en silencio sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla, así que ofendida y sin importarle cuanto le dolía su cabeza se levantó para encararlo.

-¡Ya entiendo! El gran Ranma Saotome ignora a su torpe prometida fea- dijo burlonamente intentando llamar su atención.

Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás con los brazos en jarra, pero tropezó con algo y cayó inevitablemente.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Ranma sin conseguir detener su caída.

-¡Al fin me hablas!- le recriminó desde el suelo -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó observando lo que la había hecho tropezar -¿T… tu mochila?

Lo observó asustada, esa era la mochila que Ranma siempre usaba en sus viajes y por lo llena que se veía seguramente allí dentro estaban todas sus pertenencias.

-Estaba esperando a que despertaras para despedirme…- explicó tristemente desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Despedirte? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Estoy cansado de todo esto, no hacemos más que lastimarnos… y seguirá así mientras yo esté aquí.

-P… pero no puedes hacer eso… ¡No puedes irte! ¡¿Qué pasará con el compromiso?- exclamó al borde de la histeria poniéndose de pie.

-Toma- dijo entregándole un papel con algo escrito –. Es una carta para el señor Tendo, allí dejo claro que el compromiso queda roto sólo por mi voluntad y tú no tienes nada que ver- explicó cargándose la mochila al hombro -. Dile a papá que si quiere venir conmigo lo esperaré un par de días en nuestro lugar de entrenamiento de siempre, después de eso me iré muy lejos y no regresaré.

Dicho esto caminó hacia la ventana, si se quedaba más tiempo luego no podría irse, cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió una pequeña mano tomando su ropa.

-¡Espera, sólo dime una cosa! El compromiso jamás tuvo nada bueno para ti… ¿verdad?- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

-El compromiso sólo tuvo una cosa buena… tú…- confesó viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa melancólica –Fui muy feliz teniéndote a mi lado siempre, incluso me gustaban nuestras discusiones, pero… casi mueres ahogada por mi culpa y eso no puedo permitirlo… adiós…- se despidió saltando de la ventana hasta el jardín para luego perderse entre los tejados.

-Habría muerto si no hubieras estado allí idiota…- le habló al aire mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer –Yo también fui muy feliz a tu lado… y no quiero que eso cambie…

-Hoy entrené bastante, es hora de descansar…- murmuró dirigiéndose a su tienda de acampar –Viejo aprovechado, ya pasaron los dos días y no vino… imagino que prefirió la comodidad de una casa a vagar por ahí con su hijo- dedujo observando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte –No puedo culparlo… yo también habría preferido quedarme…

Con calma metió algunas cosas en su mochila, dormiría un rato y al amanecer comenzaría su viaje, aún no había decidido a donde ir, dejaría que el camino lo guiara, buscaría las rutas más difíciles y escabrosas, cuanto más pudiera ocupar su mente en algo, menos pensaría en ella y todo sería más fácil.

-El tiempo todo lo cura dicen… esto dolerá menos en unos años…- se daba ánimos a si mismo mientras se esforzaba por reprimir la atractiva idea de regresar al dojo junto a ella y no volver a irse.

Una pequeña piedrecilla golpeó su cabeza, confundido miró al cielo pero no vio nada, talvez algún ave la dejó caer mientras llevaba los materiales para construir su nido. Así que retomó su tarea, segundos después una piedra un poco más grande volvió a golpearlo, debió ser una bellota que se le cayó a alguna ardilla, no tenía tiempo de fijarse, quería acabar con su equipaje antes de que se pusiera más oscuro. Hablando de oscuridad… todo se puso negro en unos instantes, "la noche caía demasiado pronto en ese bosque" fue todo lo que logró pensar antes de que la enorme roca le cayera encima partiéndose en su cabeza.

-El sello de Akane- murmuró girándose mientras algunas piedritas caían de su cabello.

En efecto allí estaba ella, el tono rojizo del atardecer le daba un aire de princesa de cuentos de hadas… una muy enfadada por cierto.

-¡Pensé que tendría que partirte un árbol en la cabeza para que me vieras!- le reclamó molesta.

Estaba desalineada por haber recorrido tanta distancia caminando, con cara de molestia y gritándole… y aún así para él no existía momento más hermoso que ese… Estuvo a punto de correr a abrazarla, pero ese inoportuno rayo de cordura que solía arruinarlo todo hizo su aparición nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó intentando mostrarse molesto pero no lo logró.

-Decidí venir contigo en lugar del tío Genma- explicó simplemente.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Akane, me fui porque ya no podíamos continuar peleando todo el tiempo y…!

-¡Y tú dijiste que te gustaban nuestras peleas y no te molestaba tenerme cerca, así que por eso estoy aquí, además…!- se quedó callada de pronto, aún no estaba preparada para tamaña declaración.

-¿Además qué?

-Además… ehh… yo… ¡Me costó mucho trabajo lograr que tío Genma me dijera a que lugar te referías, así que ahora que logré llegar, me quedo!- inventó para salir del apuro.

-¿T… te quedas? ¿Entonces no viniste a golpearme?- preguntó estúpidamente.

-¡Claro que no vine a golpearte, no te habría lanzado esa enorme piedra si hubieras volteado cuando te lancé la pequeña en lugar de mirar al cielo como un idiota!- explicó exasperada -¡Y… ¿te vas a quedar ahí sentado? Creí que al menos me ayudarías a armar mi tienda…- comentó tímidamente señalando la mochila que llevaba en su espalda.

Sin dejar de verla se levantó y caminó lentamente, como si disfrutara del momento previo a estar junto a ella nuevamente. Para cuando se detuvo los separaban apenas unos centímetros, incluso podía sentir la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de su ex prometida, cosa que no facilitaba su tarea de pensar una forma de decírselo…

-Antes de que desarmes tu equipaje quiero que sepas algo…- dijo mientras se sonrojaba gradualmente, al ver que ella le prestaba atención continuó –Si mañana al despertar eres la primer persona a la cual vea… me aseguraré de que eso se repita… todas las mañanas de mi vida.

Se sentía como si hubiera hecho el acto más valeroso y a la vez estúpido de su vida, ella estaba allí viéndolo fijamente sin mover un músculo, ¿disfrutaba verlo sufrir? Si, seguramente eso era. Para cuando Akane se dignó a hacer algo él estaba muy ocupado intentando recordar donde había visto un pozo muy muy profundo para lanzarse de cabeza, por lo tanto el abrazo de su chica fue una sorpresa. Pero mayor sorpresa fue escucharla sollozar con su cabeza enterrada en su pecho.

-¿Q… qué sucede, dije algo malo?- preguntó asustado.

-No…- aseguró ella negando con su cabeza –Es sólo que… te extrañé mucho, me costó demasiado llegar tenía miedo de no encontrarte aquí, no sabía donde más buscarte y…- explicó alteradamente sollozando aún más.

-Tranquila…- le susurró acariciándole el cabello –Ya estás aquí, conmigo… y si de mi depende no te dejaré ir nunca…- pronunció suavemente sorprendiéndose a si mismo por la facilidad con la que salieron las palabras.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo juro…

Una sonrisa compartida selló ese juramento, él jamás la dejaría ir, y ella jamás intentaría hacerlo.

-Vamos, te ayudaré con tu tienda de campaña.

-Entonces yo prepararé la cena…

-Oh…oh…

**FIN.**

Hola, bueno seré breve porque me estoy durmiendo XD.

Este fic iba a ser mi entrada a un concurso de one shots románticos, al final no llegué a tiempo y no me quedó romántico, aún así lo publico. El final estuvo muy pobre pero bueno, me gustaron las discuciones entre ellos XD.

A ver si mañana me pongo a avanzarle a mariposa, saludos y gracias a todo por leerme.

Se cuidan ^^.


End file.
